parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Monster
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" It will appeared on Youtube on February 19, 2018. Cast: *Belle - Anna (Frozen) *Beast - James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc) *Gaston - Gargamel (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Lumiere - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Lumiere (Human) - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Cogsworth - Buster Moon (Sing) *Cogsworth (Human) - Milo (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Mrs. Potts - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Chip - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Chip (Human) - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Fifi - Drama (Rock Dog) *Fifi (Human) - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Footstool - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Footstool (Dog) - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Wardrobe - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Stove - Norm (Norm of the North) *Lefou - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bimbettes - Three Singing Woman (UMIGO) *Maurice - Gru (Despicable Me) *Philippe - Sven (Frozen) *Wolves - Wolves from "The Flight Before Christmas" *Monsieur D'Arque - Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) *Prince Adam - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion)/Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Baker - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Bookseller - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes Index: *Beauty and the Monster Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Monster Part 2 - "Elsa" *Beauty and the Monster Part 3 - Elsa Meets Gargmel *Beauty and the Monster Part 4 - Gru' Invention *Beauty and the Monster Part 5 - Gru Gets Lost *Beauty and the Monster Part 6 - Gru Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Monster Part 7 - Gargmel Proposes to Elsa./"Elsa" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Monster Part 8 - Elsa Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Monster Part 9 - Elsa's New Home *Beauty and the Monster Part 10 - "Gargmel" *Beauty and the Monster Part 11 - Elsa meets Perdita, Holley and Patch *Beauty and the Monster Part 12 - Elsa is being Difficult *Beauty and the Monster Part 13 - Elsa Leaves her Room/Meeting Buster Moon and Bodi *Beauty and the Monster Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Monster Part 15 - A Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Monster Part 16 - Exploring the West Wing/Elsaa Discovers the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Monster Part 17 - Elsa Runs Off/Simba Battles the Wolves *Beauty and the Monster Part 18 - Gargmel Plans a Scheme with King Herod *Beauty and the Monster Part 19 - Something Special for Anna ("Something There") *Beauty and the Monster Part 20 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Monster Part 21 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") *Beauty and the Monster Part 22 - Sulley Sets Anna Free *Beauty and the Monster Part 23 - Gargmel's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill The Beast") *Beauty and the Monster Part 24 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Monster Part 25 - Sulley vs Gargmel *Beauty and the Monster Part 26 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Monster Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Marvelous Musical Mansion *The Black Cauldron *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *The Lorax *Shrek *Anastasia *Megamind *The Road to El Dorado *Big Hero 6 *Treasure Planet *Rio 1 & 2 *Early Man *Monsters Vs. Aliens *Ratatouille *Epic *The Sword in the Stone *Wreck-It Ralph *UMIGO *Elena the Avalor *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Family Guy *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *The Flight Before Christmas *Rock Dog *Sing (2016) *Noah's Ark (2007) *PAW Patrol *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Mary Poppins *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Norm of the North *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Great Mouse Detective *Alice in Wonderland *The Angry Birds Movie *Trolls *Sing *The Swan Princess 1 & 3 *Mary Poppins *Robin Hood (1973) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Zootopia *Oliver & Company *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Star *Littlest Pet Shop *Open Season *Rise of the Guardians *The Boxtrolls *Atlantis: The Lost Empire 1 & 2 *The Boss Baby *The Secret Life of Pets Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:YouTube